soontmfandomcom-20200213-history
Free Colony League
The Free Colony League is a government-in-exile aiming to retake Lactea from the Volk Empire . Origins After the defeat of the Confederacy during the Volk Rebellion, the new Volk Empire turned their attention to domestic affairs. Any Confederate remnants quickly fled into obscurity. Facing certain death if they surrender, and death by Kaijuu or Mechamon if they remain in space, the fleet decided to reorganize. Without a leader or government, the shambling fleet appoints Yang Wen-Li, a promising young officer, to lead them as Admiral. Yang's first objective was to gain a foothold against the Empire. Through the actions of The Protagonist, Yang and his fleet obtain the Mechadex, a device that allows the Empire to control Mechamon. With the power to control Mechamon, Yang tasks The Protagonist with gathering resources and capturing Mechamon to use against the Empire. Shortly after, the Free Colony League, a movement aiming to revive democracy in the colonies, is created. Key Members Leaders Yang-Wen Li is the Admiral and acting leader of the Free Colony League. Yang lacks the desire to lead the FCL, but accepts the responsibility due to the lack of experienced officers remaining. Yang is a beloved leader who's tactical ability is uncanny, however, due to lack of resources, he has become desperate. Faced with annihilation, he sends The Protagonist, The Deuteragonist, and Lt. Rival on a mission to obtain the Mechadex from the Empire. Captains The Protagonist The Protagonist is the playable character of the story. They are a brave, but quiet individual who believes in the Free Colony League. The Protagonist undergoes a journey through space, battling the Empire and other enemies on a mission to capture Mechamon. The Deuteragonist The Deuteragonist is a long time friend of The Protagonist. They are energetic and often speak their mind. With a positive outlook, and a strong trust in the power of friendship, The Deuteragonist often serves as the glue that keeps the bond between The Protagonist and Lt. Rival from breaking. The Deuteragonist was a part of the mission to obtain the Mechadex from The Volk Empire during Admiral Yang Wen-Li's last ditch gambit. Lt. Rival An intelligent and ambitions young man, Lt. Rival is a somewhat cocky individual who leads the mission to retrieve the Mechadex. Lt. Rival and The Protagonist are childhood friends who often competed against each other. Lt. Rival considers the conferral of a higher rank to be his greatest achievement over The Protagonist so far. Maple Leif (Leaf?) Maple is a "junior" scientist, and Captain of the Octagon Yellow. She is a shy, but confident young woman who can sometimes be a bit clumsy. As a scientist, she is not exactly fit to be a military leader, but the need for spaceship captains placed her in charge of her own ship. Despite only being a Junior Scientist, she is tasked with obtaining as much research and data as she can on the Mechamon and Uchuu Kaiju. She assists The Protagonist on their quest by offering data about various Mechamon. She also provides the The Protagonist and their crew with various quests. = Protagonist's Crew As the Captain of a The Vessel, The Protagonist is assigned a crew. This rag tag group of individuals accompanies The Protagonist on their journey to defeat the Empire. Senior Supervisor Oota "Coach" Koichiro Oota Koichiro, affectionately referred to a Coach by his men, is the Senior Supervisor aboard The Vessel and main adviser to The Protagoinst. Admiral Yang Wen-Li trusts that Coach will be able to mentor The Protagonist and his young crew during their mission. Coach is an expert motivator and leader, who is not afraid to get his hands dirty when the mission requires it. Quartermaster Ai Tachihabana Ai Tachihabana is the orderly, but overworked Quartermaster of The Vessel. Ai is a young woman who is very loyal to the Free Colonies League. She jumped at the possibility to join in The Protagonist's mission. Despite her best efforts to "run a tight ship" , she often finds herself at the mercy of the mismatched personalities aboard The Vessel. Still, she often provides The Protagonist with much needed advice and takes care of all their organizational needs. An invaluable member of their crew, Ai Tachihabana is the go-to girl aboard The Protagonist's ship. Colony League's Plan Team Aurum discovers, through Northington, that the only way to find the City of Gold is with the power of the Legendary Spirits. They devise a plan: * They will use the Spirits' power by stealing their "cores". These cores can be used to power the ancient Golems Eronze, Erion, and Erace, who will obediently wield them and perform the Spirits' job of opening the city. * Team Aurum must first find and obtain the Golems from across Urobos, as they went into a slumber long ago in various places across the region, like machines whose batteries finally ran out. ** Eronze is at Dronia museum, so the Eronze Admin is sent to the museum to steal it. ** Erion sunk in a bog underneath the cycling road years ago, which is where the Erion Admin recovers it from. ** Erace is already reacquired by the Erace Admin, who has taken it to the Aurum HQ in Vivace where they repair and retrofit it. * Once the Team has the Golems, their next task is getting the Spirit cores. The Spirits are very powerful, so Team Aurum must devise a way to weaken them sufficiently to be captured. The Spirits are also hard to find and very flighty, but Team Aurum come up with an idea. ** The Spirits naturally protect their environment, going out of their way to protect nature. So Team Aurum decides that causing disasters in nature is the best way to lure out the Spirits. Because the Spirits draw their power from nature, when it is harmed, they become weaker. * Their plan is threefold (the order of these events is TBD and details are subject to change): ** Talah orders the Erion Admin to commandeer a rival company's oil rig, and cause it to spill into the ocean. This hurts Yacuma, and draws her out from her temple to the area. ** The Erace Admin assaults Machima's home, the desert cave where winds blow through the caverns and make sounds like instruments. They use heavy drilling equipment to bore a wide hole towards the supposed location of Machima's temple deep in the cave, fumes leaking from their machines all the way. This sound and air pollution weakens Machima, and forces her out of her temple into their hands. ** The Eronze Admin stages a forest fire in the Jungle to lure out Patama and weaken her. * Once all the cores are obtained, Team Aurum will use their power through the Golems to reveal the City of Gold, and plunder it for its riches. Trivia * The logo incorporates motifs commonly associated with freedom